Une peur d'enfant
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: UA. Ginga décide d'aller fêter Halloween à Koma avec ses amis. Alors que les adolescents s'amusent, une peur incontrôlable refait surface...


**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

OS d'Halloween! Décidé, écrit, tapé et posté en moins de deux jours! : )

**Peur d'enfant**

Ginga arborait un immense sourire. Aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween. Il allait passer la journée ainsi que la nuit avec ses amis. En plus, il allaient aller à Koma. C'était un petit village, niché dans une vallée, où il avait passé son enfance. Son père et lui avaient déménagé quelques années auparavant à cause de son travail et ils n'y étaient jamais retournés. Il se demanda si l'endroit avait changé ou s'il était toujours tel qu'il l'avait connu. Quoiqu'il en fût, il avait hâte d'y être.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour mettre son costume. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se regarda dans le miroir pour voir le résultat. Il était censé être déguisé en zombie. Sa peau avait une couleur verdâtre. Des tâches violacées ainsi que de fausses blessures la parsemaient. Ses cheveux étaient plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Ses vêtements, d'un bleu sombre, étaient déchirés par endroit. Il sourit, trouvant le résultat pas trop mal. Il sortit de la salle de bain en se demandant quels déguisements ses amis avaient choisi.

Ginga récupéra son sac dans sa chambre puis dévala les escaliers, toujours souriant. Il rejoignit son père dehors, près de la voiture. Impatient, il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Il rangea son sac dans le coffre et commença à faire les cent pas en attendant ses amis. Trop occupé à parler au téléphone, son père ne lui demanda pas de se calmer. Le rouquin marcha jusqu'au portail et regarda par-dessus, guettant l'arrivée de ses amis. Finalement, il aperçut Masamune. Il ouvrit le portail et se précipita à sa rencontre. Tout comme lui, le brun arborait un immense sourire. Il portait des vêtements gris déchirés au niveau des manches ainsi que des gants ornés de griffes. Deux oreilles de loup grises se dressaient au sommet de sa tête. Il avait, autour de son cou, un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune. Des crocs factices achevaient l'ensemble. Ils se saluèrent avec enthousiasme puis se dirigèrent vers la maison de Ginga.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu te déguiserais en loup-garou, déclara ce dernier, émerveillé.

-Et toi en zombie, c'est plutôt étonnant.

-J'ai décidé au dernier moment.

-Pareil, répondit Masamune. Tu crois que les autres vont se déguiser?

Ginga songea aux trois amis qui les accompagneraient. Il secoua la tête.

-Non. C'est déjà bien qu'ils aient accepté de venir.

Masamune hocha vivement la tête. Au moment où ils franchirent le portail, un cri d'indignation retentit. Ils reculèrent d'un pas pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils aperçurent quelque chose de noir les dépasser et se faufiler dans la propriété. À plusieurs mètres d'eux, Ryûga avançait d'un pas rageur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. À côté de lui, Tsubasa marchait plus tranquillement. Le blanc avait un t-shirt écarlate sans manches orné d'ailes de démon dans le dos. Des cornes de démon assorties se dressaient au sommet de son crane. Son pantalon était noir. Ginga se demanda furtivement s'il n'avait pas choisi ce costume à cause de certaines similarités avec les dragons avant de reporter son attention sur Tsubasa. Ce dernier était élégamment vêtu, comme un baron des siècles passés. Les nouveaux venus s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur. L'argenté leur adressa un sourire tandis que Ryûga fusillait du regard quelque chose se trouvant derrière eux.

-Salut les gars.

Le blanc grommela sans leur lancer le moindre regard.

-Bonjour, répondit aimablement Tsubasa.

Ginga et Masamune jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet à Ryûga avant de s'approcher davantage de Tsubasa. Le rouquin se pencha vers lui pour qu'il fût le seul à entendre ses paroles.

-Il y a un problème? murmura-t-il.

-Disons que Ryûga et Kyoya s'entendent toujours aussi bien, répondit adolescent avec sarcasme.

Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent.

-Mais Kyoya n'est pas encore arrivé.

Tsubasa lui désigna sa maison d'un signe de tête. Ginga et Masamune se retournèrent. Le vert se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Il fixa Ryûga pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de reporter son attention sur eux. Il portait une longue cape noire attachée par une broche en forme de squelette par-dessus des vêtements, eux aussi, noirs. Des bracelets constitués de perles en forme de crânes encerclaient ses poignets. Il tenait une petite faux dans sa main droite. Sa peau semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

-Salut, déclara-t-il simplement.

Les quatre adolescents le rejoignirent dans le jardin, près de la voiture.

-Salut Kyoya. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

-Je l'avais promis, non?

Ginga opina en souriant. Il prit un expression sérieuse.

-Mais ce serait bien que Ryûga et toi ne vous battiez aujourd'hui.

Le sourire narquois du vert s'élargit.

-Pour ça, je ne peux rien promettre.

Les adolescents discutèrent encore un peu avant de ranger leurs sacs dans le coffre. Ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule lorsque le père de Ginga eut fini de discuter au téléphone avec le maire de Koma. Kyoya, Masamune et Ginga s'assirent côte à côte sur la deuxième banquette. Tsubasa et Ryûga s'installèrent derrière eux. Ils discutèrent durant la quasi-totalité du trajet qui dura près de deux heures. Évidemment, Kyoya et Ryûga intervinrent peu. Le premier préférait regarder le paysage défiler et le deuxième ruminait sa future vengeance. Bien qu'ils se lançaient de temps à autre une réplique cinglante, cela n'entama pas la bonne humeur de leurs compagnons de route. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Koma, Ginga et Masamune se ruèrent hors de la voiture, suivis plus calmement par leurs amis. Le rouquin observait ce qui l'entourait avec une curiosité non-dissimulée. Le village était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une maison qui lui était plus familière que les autres. Un adolescent aux boucles lavande et aux yeux azur se tenait sur le perron. Une blouse blanche maculée de fausses tâches de sang flottait autour de son corps gracile. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres et il agita sa main dans sa direction.

-Hyoma! s'exclama le rouquin avec ravissement.

Il se précipita vers son ami d'enfance et se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué! Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Parfois, Hyoma venait passer quelques jours chez lui mais c'était plutôt rare.

-Salut Ginga. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

-Toi aussi.

Le rouquin se détacha de lui, tout sourire. Il lui désigna ses autres amis qui les rejoignaient tranquillement, leurs bagages à la main.

-Tu te souviens de mes amis...?

-Bien sûr, déclara Hyoma. Je suis content de vous revoir.

-Nous aussi, répondit poliment Tsubasa en rendant son sac à Ginga qui le remercia.

Kyoya semblait sceptique mais il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. De la voiture, Ryo les couvait du regard. Il baissa la vitre pour que les adolescents l'entendît.

-Je reviendrai vous chercher demain soir.

-D'accord Papa. À demain!

Le groupe ne prêta pas attention au véhicule qui s'éloignait. Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Hyoma et déposèrent leurs bagages dans les trois chambres qu'ils partageaient. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le salon où un canapé suffisamment large pour qu'ils pussent tous s'y asseoir faisait face à une télévision à écran plat. Entre les deux meubles, il y avait une longue table basse sur laquelle étaient disposés de nombreux saladiers remplis de chips et de bonbons. À côté de la télé, il y avait une pile de DVD. Les murs étaient recouverts de guirlandes oranges et noire de diverses formes – citrouille, squelette, fantôme... - et des figurines de monstres étaient éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait même un lapin en peluche dont le museau était caché par un masque et qui tenait une tronçonneuse en plastique entre ses pattes.

-Tu t'es donné du mal, commenta Kyoya.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai autant d'invités, rétorqua Hyoma sans perdre son sourire.

Surexcités, Ginga et Masamune observaient minutieusement chaque décoration.

-On va faire quoi? s'enquit le rouquin après un examen approfondi des lieux.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait quelques films cet après-midi et, après, faire la tournée des maisons, répondit le bouclé. Tout le monde sera ravi de te revoir.

-C'est génial! s'exclama Ginga.

-On commence quand? intervint Masamune.

-Dans quelques minutes.

Les sourires des deux adolescents s'élargirent et ils s'exclamèrent de joie. Avec l'aide de Tsubasa, Hyoma disposa des bougies dans la pièce et les alluma avant de fermer les volets. Une étrange pénombre s'installa dans le salon. Ginga et Masamune furent les premiers installés sur le canapé. Tsubasa s'assit à côté d'eux tandis que Hyoma mettait un DVD dans le lecteur avant de les rejoindre. Kyoya et Ryûga s'installèrent chacun à une extrémité du canapé. Hyoma lança le film. Au bout des premières minutes, Ginga fut nettement moins enthousiaste à l'idée de passer plusieurs heures devant ce genre de films. Il trouvait ça flippant. Il observa ses amis pour connaître leurs réactions. Tsubasa semblait légèrement apeuré. Kyoya et Ryûga regardaient ce film comme si aucun personnage ne se faisait découper toutes les deux minutes par un horribles monstre. Cela semblait même les intéresser. Hyoma, lui, continuait de sourire comme il avait l'habitude de la faire pour cacher ses émotions. Bien que Ginga le connaissait depuis des années, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses sentiments. D'eux tous, seul Masamune semblait partager son effroi.

À contrecœur, Ginga reporta son attention sur l'écran où des adolescents de leur âge essayaient vainement de fuir. Finalement, après de longues heures de visionnage, Hyoma éteignit la télé. Ginga déglutit. Il était certain qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir cette nuit. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Kyoya qui s'étirait de manière féline pour détendre ses muscles engourdis. Tsubasa se leva et alluma la lumière. La soudaine luminosité fit tressaillir Ginga. L'argenté éteignit toutes les bougies.

-Vous voulez qu'on y aille maintenant? demanda-t-il.

Ginga et Masamune le dévisagèrent sans comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Ils étaient encore choqués par l'intensité d'horreurs auxquelles ils avaient assisté.

-Faire le tour du village, précisa Tsubasa.

Leurs visages s'illuminèrent. Ginga se leva d'un bond, ayant retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

-Bien sûr!

Ils sortirent. Le ciel était sombre car il faisait pratiquement nuit. Ils suivirent Hyoma, qui semblait avoir préparé l'itinéraire à l'avance, dans le village. Ginga fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il se souvenait de chaque habitant – et que c'était réciproque. Même si quelques uns semblaient avoir déménagé: certaines habitations semblaient vides mais aucun villageois n'avait fait le moindre commentaire dessus. Ils finirent par la maison du maire où ils restèrent plus longtemps. Quand ils ressortirent, il faisait complètement nuit. Seules les étoiles et un fin croissant de lune éclairait leur chemin. Hyoma sortit une lampe de poche de son sac et l'alluma. Il voulut refaire le chemin en sens inverse mais Ryûga l'arrêta. Il montra une direction quasiment opposée à celle que le bouclé souhaitait prendre.

-Ce serait plus rapide si on coupait par là.

Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Malgré la pénombre, il reconnut la maison de Hyoma.

-Il n'a pas tort, constata-t-il.

Les autres adolescents acquiescèrent. Hyoma semblait mal à l'aise. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Ginga qui n'en comprit pas la raison. Puis, ses traits se détendirent. Il afficha de nouveau son éternel sourire.

-Bien. Allons-y.

Il reprit la tête du petit groupe. Le rouquin continuait de se demander la raison de son apparente inquiétude. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée de son esprit. Il en parlerait à Hyoma dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Il observa les alentours, intrigué. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce lieu. Pourtant, le sentier sur lequel ils marchaient faisait parti de Koma. Il trouvait étrange de se souvenir d'absolument chaque recoin de son village sauf de celui-ci. Son regard dériva vers la forêt qui le bordait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il cessa de marcher. Une terreur sourde s'insinua en lui tandis que des souvenirs de l'époque où il avait quitté Koma surgissaient dans son esprit. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

_Il y a quelque chose dans les bois._

Il était déjà venu sur ce sentier. Un jour où il s'ennuyait énormément parce que Hyoma était malade et que son père devait parler de choses importantes avec les autres adultes du village.

_Quelque chose d'innommable et de dangereux._

Comme il n'avait jamais visité ce lieu malgré toutes ses excursions au village et aux alentours, il avait décidé de l'explorer.

_Cette chose attend qu'on vienne à elle._

Il était entré dans les bois et avait vu...

-Ginga!

Il retint de justesse un hurlement et se retourna, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Kyoya se tenait près de lui, les mains agrippées sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ginga se rendit compte que tout son corps était secoué par de violents tremblements.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Même si Kyoya l'avait demandé abruptement, il semblait sincèrement inquiet. D'ailleurs, ses autres amis aussi l'observaient avec inquiétude. Il voulut les rassurer mais un sanglot lui coupa la parole. Le visage de Kyoya se décomposa totalement et de l'affolement passa dans ses yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances, Ginga aurait sûrement ri de le voir tellement mal à l'aise mais la terreur qu'il ressentait faisait disparaître toutes ses autres émotions.

Hyoma s'approcha du duo, l'air triste.

-Je suis désolé Ginga. Nous n'aurions pas dû passer par là.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a? demanda Tsubasa.

Le bouclé hocha doucement la tête.

-C'est cause de ça qu'il a quitté Koma, déclara-t-il. Je ne connais pas l'histoire dans les détails mais il a vu quelque chose dans cette forêt qui l'a terrifié. Il en fait des cauchemars et de crises d'angoisse pendant des jours. Finalement, son père a décidé de déménager en espérant que la distance apaiserait ses craintes. Comme c'était le cas, il a choisi de rester loin de Koma. Il n'en ont jamais reparlé à ma connaissance. On était sûrs qu'il avait oublié tout ça.

Il baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il une fois de plus.

-Ça doit être horrible pour l'avoir traumatisé à ce point, chuchota l'argenté.

-Sûrement mais personne ne le sait: Ginga n'en a jamais parlé et, malgré les battues, personne n'a jamais rien trouvé.

Un lourd silence plana entre les adolescents tandis qu'ils dévisageaient Hyoma. Ginga opina lentement. Sa terreur s'amenuisait petit à petit et il respirait de plus en plus calmement. Remarquant son changement d'attitude, Kyoya reporta son attention sur lui.

-Ça va?

-Mieux, merci.

Le vert le lâcha et croisa le bras en marmonnant quelque chose que le rouquin ne comprit pas.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose? demanda Hyoma.

-Je me souviens de la peur et de rien d'autre.

Le bouclé hocha lentement la tête. Les adolescents regardèrent tous la forêt mais ils n'aperçurent rien.

-On devrait aller voir, déclara Kyoya.

-Quoi? s'étrangla Ginga.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Pas forcément tout de suite, continua-t-il. Mais on devrait aller voir ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt. Comme ça, tu pourras tourner la page.

Sa déclaration surprit Ginga. Il semblait tellement adulte et calme à cet instant... Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Au bout d'un moment, Kyoya détourna le regard, gêné, et le braqua sur la forêt.

-Enfin, fais comme tu veux!

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée... murmura Hyoma.

Kyoya lui lança un regard noir, vexé, tandis que Ginga posait sur son ami d'enfance un regard interrogateur.

-Tu irais mieux si tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a aucun danger à présent.

-Tu crois?

-Bien sûr.

Ginga reporta son attention sur la forêt. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se terrait par-delà le couvert des arbres. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait terrifié: les souvenirs s'étaient enfuis bien que la sensation de peur persistait. Par contre, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'affronter sa peur plus tard.

-...D'accord.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas dans la forêt. Tous ses muscles se détendirent quand il remarqua que rien d'étrange n'était arrivé. Ses amis le rejoignirent. Ils avancèrent groupés à travers les bois. Leur nervosité était telle qu'ils sursautaient au moindre bruit. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes sans que rien n'arrivât. Ils demandèrent à plusieurs reprises au rouquin s'il se souvenait de quelque chose mais il nia à chaque fois. Aucune terreur ne le submergea. Cette constatation le soulagea quelque peu.

_Je ne dois pas aller plus loin._

Cet avertissement résonna avec tant de force dans son esprit qu'il s'arrêta. Ses amis firent de même, surpris. Il lutta contre l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

-Il y a un problème? demanda Ryûga, agacé.

Ginga secoua la tête.

-Ça va aller, murmura-t-il pour se rassurer.

Il reprit sa route. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les souvenirs de ce jour-là s'imposaient à son esprit. Pourtant, rien dans le paysage n'avait put lui rappeler quoi que ce fût: il était pratiquement identique depuis l'orée de la forêt.

_Il y a quelque chose dans les bois. Cette chose attend qu'on vienne à elle pour nous faire disparaître. Elle ne fait pas que tuer: elle efface chaque trace de l'existence des imprudents qui s'approchent d'elle. Il faut fuir pour ne pas être comme eux, pour ne pas disparaître._

Ginga s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Il regarda ce qui l'entourait. Son cœur battait tellement fort contre ses tempes qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre. Sa vision s'obscurcit comme si un voile noir s'était posé devant ses yeux.

-Il faut qu'on parte.

-Pourquoi? demanda Masamune.

-Ce qu'il y a dans les bois va nous attaquer.

Il battit des paupières jusqu'à ce que sa vision redevînt claire. Ses amis le dévisageaient étrangement. Hyoma, Tsubasa et Masamune semblaient s'inquiéter pour lui tandis que Ryûga et Kyoya arborait un air sombre.

-De quoi tu parles? continua le brun.

-Il faut qu'on parte, répéta Ginga. S'il vous plaît...

-D'accord, fit Hyoma.

Au grand soulagement du rouquin, ses amis acceptèrent de faire demi-tour. Même s'ils échangeaient des regards inquiets et entendus, il ne regretta pas une seule seconde sa décision. Il préférait qu'ils le prissent pour un fou plutôt que de s'obstiner et de les conduire à une mort certaine. Sur le chemin du retour, il avança de plus en plus rapidement, veillant tout de même à ne pas distancer ses amis. Il _sentait_ que la chose s'approchait. Ils finirent par quitter le couvert des arbres. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

-C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit avant, commenta Hyoma. On a dû prendre la mauvaise direction.

Ginga rouvrit les yeux. Ils se trouvaient à l'orée d'une clairière au centre de laquelle se dressait une pierre imposante ornée de gravures ésotériques. De loin, elle faisait penser à une pierre sacrificielle. Ginga gémit.

-C'est pas vrai...

Il regarda ses amis. Son cœur manqua un battement.

-Où est Hyoma? s'étrangla-t-il.

Ses amis le dévisagèrent avec incompréhension.

-Qui ça? demanda Masamune.

Ginga regarda le brun avec effarement. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait plaisanter à un moment pareil.

_Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Il efface toutes les traces de leur existence._

Kyoya s'approcha de lui. Il colla sa joue contre sa tempe.

-Il a disparu, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ginga se figea avant de s'éloigner de lui, choqué qu'il eût utilisé le même mot que lui. Il chercha sur son visage la raison pour laquelle il savait que la chose existait mais le visage de Kyoya était complètement fermé. Il ne montrait pas la moindre émotion.

-Comment tu l'appelles, la créature qui fait disparaître? continua le vert.

Ryûga s'approcha d'eux. Il ne semblait nullement surpris par la question du vert. Cela déstabilisa davantage Ginga. Normalement, quand ils parlaient de magie ou de choses étranges, le blanc faisait toujours des remarques désobligeantes.

-Je ne lui donne pas de nom, répondit tout de même le rouquin. Je ne m'en souvenais pas jusqu'à notre arrivée dans cette forêt.

Kyoya hocha lentement la tête.

-Cette créature... intervint Ryûga. Elle se trouvait près de la ville où on vivait, Kyoya et moi, quand on était enfants. On l'a rencontrée il y a des années. On a passé un marché avec elle mais on ne savait pas qu'elle était là... Je croyais qu'elle vivait qu'à un seul endroit.

Le cœur de Ginga se serra quand il comprit que Ryûga lui présentait des excuses. Le blanc ne s'excusait jamais, même lorsqu'il regrettait quelque chose qu'il avait fait, même si cela blessait profondément ses amis. Il était trop fier pour cela.

-Ginga... murmura Kyoya. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas dit de venir ici...

_Même si, au final, ce n'était sûrement pas mon idée._

Bien qu'il ne termina pas sa phrase, Ginga comprit le sous-entendu. À l'origine, ce n'était pas réellement l'idée de Kyoya de venir dans la forêt. C'était l'idée de cette chose. Tout comme Ginga n'avait pas souhaité s'y rendre de lui-même: il avait trop peur pour cela. Dans son état habituel, il aurait insisté pour aller dans la forêt après le lever de soleil. Pas en pleine nuit alors qu'ils ne voyaient rien. C'était la chose qui avait soufflé l'idée à son esprit et lui avait fait croire qu'il voulait vaincre sa peur alors qu'en réalité, il était seulement tombé dans un piège. Un frisson d'effroi le parcourut.

-De quoi vous parlez? s'enquit Tsubasa.

Ginga se tourna vers l'argenté. Des plis soucieux barraient son front. Même s'il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait, il savait que c'était quelque chose de grave.

-Il faut qu'on retourne à la maison.

-Bien sûr mais...

-Immédiatement. On est en danger. Dites-leur Kyoya, Ryû...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux tandis qu'il constatait que le blanc avait lui aussi disparu.

_Cette chose efface totalement leur existence..._

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Kyoya avait pâli. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas non plus à ce que la chose les fit disparaître aussi facilement alors qu'il semblait la connaître mieux que lui. Ginga se promit de lui demander des explications sur la façon dont il l'avait rencontrée quand ils seraient en sécurité.

Luttant contre sa détresse, Ginga attrapa les poignets de Tsubasa et de Masamune avant de partir en courant. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, que Kyoya les suivait. Il courut de toutes ses forces. Les muscles de ses bras brûlaient à cause de l'effort qu'il fournissait en traînant ses amis dans sa course. Un mouvement furtif à sa gauche attira son attention. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction. La chose se déplaçait à leurs côtés, se faufilant rapidement à travers les arbres. Elle était plus véloce qu'eux. Ginga n'arrivait qu'à distinguer ses yeux jaunes perçants fixés sur lui.

_Tu peux t'enfuir autant de fois que tu le souhaites: tu finiras toujours par revenir à moi, comme tous ceux que j'ai marqué. Tu reviendras et tu les rejoindras. Quoi que tu fasses._

La puissance et le mal émanant de la chose résonnaient horriblement dans l'esprit de Ginga. Il lutta pour ne pas abandonner devant elle et sa force.

_Je t'ai fait revenir cette fois... Je pourrai le faire quand je le voudrai. Il suffit que tu vois comment tes amis se sont précipités entre mes griffes._

Des crocs luisants apparurent en dessous des yeux jaunes. Ils formaient l'horrible copie d'un sourire. Ginga puisa dans ses dernières forces pour courir plus vite. Comme ses amis couraient, il les lâcha pour qu'ils pussent tous aller plus vite. Distancer la chose était leur priorité. Ils dépassèrent l'orée de la forêt mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Ils continuèrent leur course effrénée jusqu'à la maison de Hyoma. Avant que la porte ne fût fermée derrière lui, Ginga entendit autre chose:

_J'en ai suffisamment pour l'instant. Toi, je te prendrais une autre fois._

Puis, la chose partit. Ginga ne sentait plus sa présence. Il jeta un regard à ses amis qui semblaient simplement inquiets. Plus la moindre once de peur ne brillait dans leurs yeux. Son cœur se serra davantage quand il constata qu'il ne restait plus que Masamune et Tsubasa. Toute la terreur et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il s'était approché de cette forêt le submergèrent avec force. Il éclata en sanglots.

**Owari**


End file.
